


For the love of Tommy..

by babybluesuga



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga
Summary: A collection of  my Thomas Shelby x Reader headcanons / bullet-point fics. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Tommy Shelby & Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Being on lock-down w/ Tommy

  * You thought that lock-down presented the perfect opportunity for you and Tommy to spend some quality time together since he’d been working non-stop for the past few months, ~~but when wasn’t he to be honest.  
~~
  * When he told you that the both of you would be moving to your ~~mansion~~ home in the country for the duration of the lock-down period, your excitement shot through the roof. 
  * You immediately began to make a list of everything you wanted to do once you got there.
  * The two of you swimming under the twinkling stars in the indoor swimming pool area.
  * Netflix and chill in the theatre room. 
  * Finally piecing together that 1000 piece puzzle of your favorite painting. The one you’d been meaning to start but never found the time to.
  * Tommy reading reading to you, as you laid in his arms near a cosy fire.
  * The possibilities were endless!
  * To you, lock-down was a government issued holiday.
  * But for Tommy, he simply swapped board room meetings for zoom calls.


  * It was Business as usual. And even though he didn’t want to admit it, lock-down maximized his productivity. 
  * He didn’t have to deal with superficial lunch appointments with potential business partners or waste his time sitting in peak London traffic.
  * As soon as you arrived, he had locked himself in his office, which frustrated you to no end but you left him, knowing how he hated being distribute while working.
  * You didn’t know how much time had passed. Had it been a week? more? or only three days? You couldn’t tell. The only thing you knew was that you’d barely seen your husband. 
  * And one fine afternoon, you cracked.
  * You barged through the double doors of his doors, slamming them open with such force that Tommy instinctively pulled out his gun out thinking he was under attack.
  * “What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!” He bellowed.
  * “Me?! What the hell is wrong with _you_?!” You spat back.
  * “You’ve been cooped in here for days, I only ever see you for breakfast and on the rare occasion when you come to bed early, Thomas! Its ridiculous!” You accused.
  * So much for spending time together. 
  * From the way his jaw flexed to the tight grip around the gun, you knew he was trying to keep his rage at bay.
  * He didn’t say a word, he threw the gun back into his drawer slamming it shut before returning to his paper work.
  * You knew better.
  * You guilt of your childish actions gnawed at you for the rest of the day.
  * That evening before bed you slipped an apology note under the study door.
  * In the middle of the night, you woke up feeling a familiar heaviness around your waist. Tommy’s chest was pressed against your back, legs entangled with yours. His warmth encompassed you, lulling you back to sleep like a gentle lullaby.
  * The tender kisses he pressed to the crook of your neck were laced with silent apologies and forgiveness. 



  * The next morning you woke up to find your husband right beside you, heart melting seeing how peaceful he looked while asleep.
  * “You should take a picture, it lasts longer you know.” He murmurs, eyes still shut.
  * You scoff, eyeing him suspiciously, “Don’t you have work to do?”
  * “ I took a couple of days off.” He says casually, pulling you closer to him.
  * The next couple of days spent together, just the two of you become the most memorable. 



  * You spend one afternoon playing the piano, while Tommy did some light reading; only to find out after an hour or so he’d fallen asleep listening to you play. 
  * One spend one night under the stars, snuggled against Tommy in front of a fire. Camping under the night sky was one of his favorite things to do. It gave the peace he needed to clear his head.
  * The pair of you enjoy having your own horse racing competition. You’d pout every time he won and when you did win the one time ~~out of 7 races,~~ you went the extra mile to tease him.
  * “ Wow. I’ve won against Thomas Shelby, _OBE!”_ You gasped. _“_ This is the highest form of achievement I could ever hope to accomplish!! I should be presented with a medal.”
  * Queue Tommy rolling his eyes, biting back a smile. “yeah, yeah, keep dreaming.”
  * Instead he surprises you with breakfast. 
  * After days of relentless nagging, he finally caves in agreeing to be a model for your painting.
  * Bubbling with excitement, you grabbed your oil paints and got to work.
  * You had him sat on the couch, comfortable, a bookshelf in the background serving as a backdrop.
  * Tommy loved watching you paint, watching you get lost in your work as you breathed life onto a blank canvas.



  * One evening you find yourselves sitting by a fire in living room, under layers of blankets and pillows as Tommy read to you. 
  * The embers of the fire cast a soft glow over the room.
  * Tommy’s rich velvet voice left you hazy.
  * Perhaps it was a combination if things, the amber glow of the fire, the vibrations of his voice against your skin, and the warmth of your his skin against yours; that you found yourself paying less attention to the words that left his lips and more to the patch of skin peaking out from his slightly unbuttoned shirt, your fingers coming up to trace patterns.
  * “……after all. Are you listening, Love?”
  * You hummed in response. 
  * Looking up at Tommy, you studied his face, the feathery touch of your fingers trailed down from the bridge on his nose down to his lips, creating sparks against his skin like a matchstick. 
  * You watched as the softness in his eyes clouded over with desire.
  * The novel in Tommy’s possession is suddenly tossed away as he brings your lips to his.
  * The kiss was soft and slow as his warm lips moulded perfectly with yours. Your hands found themselves lost in his dark locks as you climbed onto his lap straddling him. You tilted your heading deepening the kiss, tugging on his lower lip as your hunger for him grew. 
  * Tommy’s touches ignited a fire in you that drove you over the edge.
  * The rest of the night was spent with the both of you lost in each other, drunk on each other’s touch under the glow of the fire.




	2. Nurse! Reader patching up Tommy - Pt1

  * You honestly believed you saw the worst of it while working as a nurse during the war. The blood…the guts…the screams and anguish of soldiers.
  * That is until Thomas Shelby came into your life like a storm, bringing chaos along with him.
  * As a nurse working in London, you hadn’t heard of him until he landed up on a hospital bed, under your care. 
  * Thinking back, you wondered if it was fate. 
  * You weren’t on duty that evening but came in to cover a shift for a friend.
  * And then came Tommy, rushed in with a head injury. A cracked cranium to put it mildly



  * And that is how you ended up nursing Tommy for the next few weeks (until he had himself discharged early)


  * You had heard from other nurses that he was a up and coming business man. Though the hushed whispers behind the white walls told you a different story.
  * That back in Birmingham, he acted as ring leader for some “backstreet razor gang” as they described it. The Peaky Blinders. 
  * But you weren’t one to listen to gossip, ~~if only you knew how valid their fear was.~~
  * For the first two days while Tommy was out cold, you’d tenderly change his bandages careful not to wake him.
  * Seeing him up close, you had admit the man was devilishly handsome.
  * And yet he resembled an angel in his sleep. He looked at peace in his dreams but later in the night a deep frown would find its way onto his forehead, and the quiet murmurs in his sleep told you that a storm raged in his mind.
  * On the third morning you walked in to find him awake, his piercing blue hues trained on you from the moment you entered the room. 



  * Suddenly the walls seemed to close in on you like his heavy gaze. Bidding him a good morning, you began to change his bandages.
  * Silence fell over the the both of you as you unwrapped his bandages. It wasn’t awkward or stifling, but there was something else hanging in the air as well. You couldn’t put your finger on it.
  * Removing the slightly bloodied gauze, you gingerly cleaned the wound, lightly dabbing along the freshly stitched area with cotton ball before applying a new layer of gauze and bandages. 
  * You were thankful for the few minutes his eyes weren’t on you as you dressed his wound. 
  * As you gathered everything, you could feel your skin burn under the intensity of his stare.
  * His voice was hoarse, and barely above a whisper. 
  * “ You have a very light hand.” 
  * If it wasn’t for the pin drop silence in the room you were sure you would have missed it.
  * Your cursed your heart for fluttering.
  * You offered him a soft smile, finally meeting met his gaze. And it took your breathe away to see an ocean in his cerulean hues. 
  * “Do you need anything else Mr. Shelby?”
  * “Cigarettes.” He breathed.
  * You grinned, telling him you’d get back to him with the request. 
  * You never did.



  * When you found out he checked himself out early you were furious. As your patient, you knew he wasn’t ready. Apparently even the Doctors couldn’t hold him back. And that said something.
  * Somewhere along the line, during the short time spent together, deep inside your heart a tiny crevice was carved out just for Thomas Shelby
  * You knew, deep down that the hurt outweighed the anger you felt; because you didn’t get to say goodbye.



  * You stood at your front door at 2 AM wearing nothing but your night gown, gaping like a fish as you stared at the man you haven’t seen in months. 
  * The last person you expected see at this moment. 
  * And yet, He stood there, leaning against the door’s frame for support, sweat dripping down his face, clutching his side.
  * The thought to question him on _how_ he knew your address, didn’t cross your mind, at the back of your mind you already knew the rumors were true. After all, its not everyday a man comes through the hospital with a cracked skull with no explanation. 
  * Your body simply acted on its own as your ushered him inside.
  * Leaving him on the couch, your grabbed your first aid kit in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other before returning.
  * Slipping off his bloodied shirt, you gasped seeing patches of blue and littered across his chest and the dripping stab wound along his abdomen.
  * Your heart stopped when your eyes traveled up, seeing the gunshot wound in his left shoulder. 



  * “Oh Thomas…..” You whispered.
  * His bloodshot eyes seemed to slip in and out of focus, barely registering anything around him. You heard a grunt as he head fell to the side. 
  * Your took his hand in yours giving it a light squeeze. “ It’s going to be alright” You hated the way your voice cracked. 
  * “You’re going to be fine,Tommy” You cooed, blinking away unshed tears that threatened to spill as you gently laid him to the side, sliding a pillow under the his head. 
  * You tapped his cheek, attempting to keep him awake. 
  * “Stay with me Tommy. Here’s something to help with the pain” You wrapped his hand around the bottle of Whiskey leaving him to his devices.
  * Taking a deep breathe in, you took a moment to recollect yourself before exhaling the anxiety out of you.
  * You began with the bullet wound. Luckily the bullet went through, leaving you to clean his wound and sew him up. 
  * Not long after, the whiskey kicked in, numbing the pain in his body, his heart and mind.
  * Every few minutes you would check to see if he was still conscious, only to see him looking at you with an absent look on his face. 



  * Perhaps it was glow of the lampshade on the side table, but Tommy’s face suddenly appeared so much softer, like certain calmness washed over him. And - was that a smile creeping onto his face?
  * “You’re staring.” he sated, voice laced with amusement.
  * “I’m making sure you’re still alive.” You scoffed. 
  * After stitching up his abdomen you tended to the flowering marks along his body by applying an ointment to sooth the pain and help with the bruising. 
  * Breathing out a sigh of relief as you finished up, dropping onto the carpet.
  * You grabbed the bottle of whiskey with bloodied hands, taking several several gulps, ignoring the burning sensation in your throat.
  * You placed the bottle down, wiping the corner of your mouth with the back your hand, turning your attention back to Tommy.
  * The both of you just stayed like that for what seemed like forever, reading the secrets hidden in each other’s eyes.
  * A serene bubble encapsulated the both of you.
  * Seeing the cracks in his crystalline eyes shattered your heart.
  * Broken.
  * The who, what, why and how didn’t matter. You swore in that moment that you would do whatever it took to mend those beautiful glassy eyes back into the gems they once were.



~

A little bonus:

The first rays of the sun’s light peaked through the living room curtains as you and Tommy basked in each other’s presence. The silence encompassing the room broke as Tommy spoke.

“Thank you” He smiled softly.

You scoffed. “I didn’t want you dying on my couch, that’s all.” You said casually, biting back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you guys thought~


	3. Teacher!Reader

  * When you applied for the opening position as a teacher, you knew exactly who’s child you would be teaching.
  * Your friends and family warned you about Thomas Shelby. the infamous leader of the Peaky Blinders.
  * But the thing is, your job description involved you educating his child, nothing more, nothing less. So you didn’t see that why everyone made a fuss.
  * The child was his own person, and what his father did had nothing to do with him, as far as you were concerned. He was innocent. You didn’t see why the child needed to suffer because of who his father was.
  * “Better safe than sorry, y/n”. You mother warned. 
  * ‘More like boring’ You thought.
  * 2 weeks after sending through your application you received the notice confirming your employment.
  * You were surprised since there wasn’t an interview but guessed your references were more than enough. You had a few years of experience under your belt after all.
  * Little did you know Tommy had conducted a full-blown investigation into you and your family as well as your private life.
  * It included a list of places where you liked to spend your free time and with whom and your political point of view or lack there of. No rock was left unturned. This was Thomas Shelby after all.



  * He had checked with your references, each one having nothing but good thoughts to share. He’d wouldn’t admit it but he was impressed by your resume. You had done well for yourself.
  * When your first arrived at the Shelby residence you were half expecting to meet Tommy until one of his employees informed you that he was busy in a meeting. 
  * It isn’t until two months later that you actually laid eyes on him, when he popped into the study to check up on Charles.
  * And oh man were you left speechless. 
  * You didn’t know what you were expecting when you pictured a gangster turned business man but _he_ certainlywasn’t it.
  * Well dressed and oozing of confidence.
  * He didn’t have a face of a gangster, ~~more like one of an angel~~ _,_ but looks can be deceiving. 
  * After the lesson, you bumped into him at the front door.
  * Earlier that day, your heart almost jumped out of your chest, hearing the sudden bangs that sounded like gun fire echoing through the estate.
  * You knew what you sighed up for, so this shouldn’t have surprised you, perhaps it was seeing Charles’ indifference to the noise is what shocked you.
  * “Pardon the noise, there was-”
  * “No worries Mr. Shelby, there’s no need to explain.” You offered a smile before leaving.
  * Truthfully, were intimated by him. You could feel those baby blues on you as you left the property. Only once you were out of sight did you allow yourself to breathe again. 
  * You began to see Tommy more often after that day, initially assuming it was purely co-incidental. 
  * It wasn’t.



  * It started off with simple greetings. You’d spot in Tommy walking in the hallway as you headed upstairs for Charles’ lesson; and sometimes on your way out.
  * Before you would leave for the day, you’d catch him leaving his study.
  * At some point the curt greetings turned into short five minute chats before you left.
  * Charles took up most of the conversation, but Tommy would slip in one or two random questions like “any plans for the weekend?” or “how’s the week been treating you?” 
  * You couldn’t decipher if he was asking out of genuine curiosity or simply making small talk. 
  * You didn’t realize when it happened, but at one point ‘Mr. Shelby’ became ‘Tom’.
  * One cloudy afternoon, you find yourself sharing a drink with Tommy, in conversation.
  * Everything is so easy and natural and you find yourself lost in the little bubble that formed around the both of you until a sudden strike of lightening snaps you out of it. 
  * The booming thunder and lightening that danced in the sky was a clear indicator that you were going nowhere. 
  * You felt a knot in your stomach as realization hit you.
  * “I’ll have Mary prepare one of the guest rooms for you.” 
  * “No Tom, I’ll be fine to-”
  * “That storm isn’t letting up anytime soon. There’s no way you’re leaving in that weather.” 
  * You swallowed down the protests bubbling in the throat hearing the sternness in Tommy’s voice. The decision was final.
  * Sure, after working here for a couple of months, your relationship with Tommy had crossed the employee/employer line, sprinting past acquaintances and settled in a grey area of friendship.
  * But the way Tommy’s eyes would linger on you when he thought you weren’t paying attention told you that there might something more. At least that’s what you felt.



  * That evening you joined Tommy and Charles for dinner, the latter didn’t hide his excitement about having dinner with his ‘favorite teacher’ (his words). You were pleasantly surprised. 
  * To be fair, you didn’t have much competition, being his only teacher other than a his violin instructor. But seeing the huge smile plastered across his face and the sparkle in his eye as he said those words made your heart flutter.
  * After dinner, you were about to excuse yourself when Tommy asked you to join him for a drink in the drawing room.
  * And who were you kidding, there was no way you could say no to him, even if you head said no, your heart said yes. 
  * The pair of you sat in comfortable silence until Tommy piped up;
  * “Y/n, you’re an intelligent person. You know what I do for a living.” 
  * You stared at him for a moment, frozen before nodding in agreement. 
  * Suddenly the room felt warmer.
  * Tommy nodded in acknowledgement as he lit a cigarette, taking a long drag.
  * With every second that passed, your heart beat seemed to triple.
  * Tommy’s eyes were planted on you, studying your as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.
  * Tommy cleared his throat, “Am I correct in saying that you knew when you applied for the position?”
  * You nodded, not trusting your voice.
  * “ And I’m guessing what I do- who I am doesn’t faze you then?” He fished with one eyebrow raised.
  * “ Not at all, Tom” You breathed, feeling the tension dissipate.
  * You held his gaze, as he his eyes looked into yours in search of something.
  * Tommy was the first to break contact, as he tapped his cigarette against the ashtray. 



  * “How about dinner tomorrow?” He asked casually.
  * His nonchalance caught you off-guard for moment, leaving you to dumbly call out, “What?”
  * “Dinner, just the two of us. In the city.” Tommy sniffed, thumb brushing against his nose.
  * You couldn’t hide the surprise in your eyes. 
  * _Did Thomas Shelby just ask you out on a date?_
  * Perhaps it was the causal way in which he asked, as if he already knew the answer, leaving you dumbstruck. 
  * As he turned back to you, you realized that you hadn’t given him a reply.
  * “ I- oh- - ah- yes.” You felt the heat rush to your face as you fumbled over your words.
  * Tommy’s lips curled into the slightest smile seeing you flustered.
  * “ It’s a date then.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments are always welcomed~ Thanks for reading!


	4. Fiancé!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested: Would you do a Tommy Shelby headcanon of him and his fiancée running into a childhood mean girl who’s still mean to the reader who is unbothered by her?

  * You were at one of Tommy’s charity events, talking with a esteemed patron who always donated a large sum of money to the Shelby Orphanages when you felt a tap on your shoulder.
  * You felt drop in your stomach, recognizing the face of the women who made it her life’s mission to shower you with misery throughout your childhood.
  * You thought you wouldn’t have to see her pathetic face again after leaving your home town, but here she was, a faux smile that didn’t reach her eyes, plastered to her face.
  * “Oh my, it _is_ you y/n!!” She gushed.



  * Before you could even utter a word she was already making herself comfortable, linking her arm with yours as if you were old friends while she not so subtly, eyed you from head to toe. 
  * Momentarily ignoring her pompous behavior, you found yourself biting the inside of your cheek, trying to suppress a laugh from leaving your lips as you watched her cocky attitude crumble. . 
  * You guessed that being dressed from head to toe in the finest designer couture that money had to offer could leave any girl speechless. 
  * Being a successful business women did have fits perks, you mused recalling her childish taunts as a little girl “ You’re gonna be a sad old cat lady when you’re big” “You’re never gonna have any friends.” “Who would want to marry you? you’re so ugly ew!!”



  * To a young impressionable child, those words stung like venom. But as you grew up you realized that the fault’s and flaws she tried to find in you were her own that she projected onto you.
  * Even now as she stood before you, that same bitterness and envy swirled in her eyes after all these years.
  * The only feelings you had for her now was pity. She was still caught up in the past. 
  * Having no idea what brought her here to begin with,and not caring enough to find out.
  * Taking your arm back, you were about to tell her to enjoy the champagne and encourage her to make a donation before bidding her farewell, when a familiar hand found its place on the small of your back.
  * You beamed at Tommy’s arrival, welcoming comfort of his arms around you. His smile mirrored yours, a genuine one reserved for the select few in his life.
  * You could feel her confused gaze on pair of you but paid her no mind as all your attention fell onto your beloved fiancée.
  * He leaned into you murmuring against your ear, loud enough for the third party to hear. “I haven’t seen you all day, Love.” 
  * You pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, humming in agreement as your index finger trailed the sharp edges of his cheek bone.
  * An awkward cough brought your attention back to the guest before you. Her lowered gaze and the reddening of her ears gave away her embarrassment; feeling as is she were intruding on a intimate moment.



  * “Oh.” Tommy uttered, eyebrows raised in faux surprise. 
  * Before you could ~~unfortunately~~ introduce her, she already took it upon herself to extended her hand forward, eager to meet Tommy.
  * “Nice to meet you. I’m Jane, y/n’s childhood _friend”_ You mentally scoffed. The nerve. 
  * “ I’m sure she told a lot about me-”
  * “No I don’t believe my dear y/n has.” Tommy stated pointedly. His voice was light, but the blank look on his face did little to hide his disinterest.
  * Her eyes shifted between the both of you. Looks like the cat caught her tongue, you mused.
  * You cleared your throat, ridding the amusement in your voice.
  * “Jane…this is my fiancée, Thomas Shelby.”
  * You could actually that exact moment your words clicked in her head.
  * You couldn’t lie, seeing the shock on her face gave you some satisfaction.
  * On queue, Tommy promptly excused the both of you, leaving her a stuttering mess as you both walked off.
  * “Your timing is impeccable as always.” You grinned.
  * “Well I can’t just leave you there drowning in the company of misery, now can I?” Tommy teased. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if your name is Jane lmao, just pretend its another name. Your thoughts are always welcomed and appreciated!! Thanks for reading~


	5. Tommy having a crush on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Requested: Headcanon for Thomas Shelby having a crush on Ada’s best friend since childhood?

  * Tommy only ever you knew as Ada’s best friend, little y/n.
  * He always remembered you as a little girl running around the cut, getting up to mischief with Ada, the two of you thick of thieves, always full of giggles.
  * Ada being the only girl in the family, was glad to have have a friend who became her sister.
  * When the brother’s left for the war, you were there for her.
  * 4 years later when they finally returned him, Tommy wasn’t the same man, but neither were you.
  * When he first laid eyes on you after returning, he found himself unable to look away. That is, until Ada caught him staring at you whilst you were preparing tea and shot daggers at him with her glare.


  * That’s when he realized you weren’t that little y/n anymore.



  * Sure, you technically haven’t been _little_ for the past few years, no you were a young adult. But Tommy’s mind you were still registered as his little sister’s friend, until now.
  * Tommy couldn’t put his finger on it, how could you look the same but so do different? Maybe the war had really messed with his head.
  * You seem more mature now, the loud obnoxious high-pitches giggles that echoed in the house had been swapped for mischievous eye-brow wiggles and hidden snickers. 
  * Suddenly, he noticed the curve of your lips when you smiled, or the way your eyes twinkled as you laughed. 
  * In the blink of an eye, you seemed to have bloomed into a stunning young lady much like his sister and suddenly he felt this tug in the pit of his stomach.
  * The need to protect.



  * It started off with small things.
  * When the Shelbys & yourself used to drink at the Garrison, Tommy would always scare of any guys that dared approach you or his sister with a single look. 
  * He convinced himself that the incessant feeling that he failed to get rid of was the instinct to protect you like his own sister.
  * One day you came home to get ready for a date with Ada’s help, all while bragging about how sweet and handsome this ‘Adrian’ is. Apparently you met him at work, from what Tommy gathered. And no, he didn’t ease drop on your conversation, he _just happened to hear_ so as he passed Ada’s room.
  * That evening you find yourself back at the Shelby residence, smoke coming out of your ears as you tell Ada and Polly about being stood up last minute. 
  * Tommy sits there a smile hidden behind his glass of whiskey as he listens to your disdain for this ~~Adrian “~~ asshole”



  * The next handful of dates end up the same way. Men always stuttering out a pathetic excuse as to why they suddenly can’t take you out and it drives you mad.
  * You ask the universe why, why are these men so sweet one minute and scared shitless the next. 
  * And all it takes to crack the code is one wise crack from a certain blue eyed Shelby. “ Well maybe your universe is trying to tell you that Mr. Sweet and handsome isn’t your type, eh?”
  * You roll your eyes, ignoring Tommy’s teasing, which is something new and unusual and maybe that explains the butterflies blooming in your chest.
  * When Ada puts two and two together, she calls Tommy out on his bullshit.
  * “ My god, who do you think you are interfere with _my_ best friend’s life Tom? You’re unbelievable!”
  * “I’m just trying to look out for the poor girl, Ada. All those men are dogs. She deserves better” He states as a matter of fact.
  * “Oh really?” “ Who did you have in mind? hm? You?”
  * Tommy’s silence, tells Ada everything she needs to know.



  * At first she chews Tommy’s head off “You’re not good for her Tom. Leave her alone.” And for a while he does. But then she sees your not-so-subtle glances at her brother whenever you come around. 
  * And sometimes when she’s running late to meet you, she finds you and her brother sitting in the living room, basking in each other’s company; sharing soft murmurs of conversation and soft stolen caresses, lost in your own little bubble.
  * Seeing the spark light up her brother’s eyes - the one she thought was lost to the war- when you were in his presence was all it took for her to cave in.



Straight & simple HCs:

Straight (and simple) headcanons:

  * Tommy didn’t see you as anything more than a kid, his sister’s friend till he came back from the war.
  * Now you were an independent women, a beautiful one at that- one who continued working after the war.
  * Suddenly all the things that he did’t notice about you before were now blinding him. 
  * His eyes would fall to your lips, noticing how soft they looked and couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel against his.
  * The way you would style your hair to one side, exposing the nape of your neck.
  * When he first realized his interest in you he didn’t make a move.
  * Tommy became super protective of you.



  * Instead, he took care of the waste of space men who you had arranged dates with. 
  * None of them were ballsy enough to stand up to him, and that alone was a clear indicator they weren’t worth a second of your time.
  * One the rare occasion when you would find yourself alone with him, the conversation between the both you seemed to flow naturally. 
  * You honestly got to see a side of him you didn’t know existed. A side no one and sometimes his family didn’t see. 
  * It was just a matter of time before you fell for him and his ocean eyes.
  * Tommy didn’t shy when he first asked you out, he maintained his cocky persona.
  * And you couldn’t deny it- he really pulled it off well. Any other guy and you would have called him an arrogant asshole.
  * Taking things slow? Tommy doesn’t know her.
  * Both of you fall hard and fall fast for each other, months of mutual pining finally satisfied ;)
  * When you’re alone together its always “love” or “sweetheart” 
  * Tommy honestly wonders how he didn’t notice the diamond right under his nose sooner.




End file.
